<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, by My Side by Gia_XY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364743">You, by My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY'>Gia_XY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aegis Orta (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanon, Major spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection and attraction are confusing, people associating them with love most of the time—I heard this somewhere by accident before. To be honest, I didn’t believe all of these feelings were real. But, every time I was with him, I felt like magic surrounding us, isolating us from the bitter reality.</p><p>“You never tell me your name.”</p><p>“Is it that important?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cocytus/Leviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You, by My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>DISCLAIMER:</b> Aegis Orta is not mine; it belongs to Lunariaco. I made this fanfiction for my own satisfaction and do not gain any profits by making it.<br/><br/><b>WARNING:</b>This fanfiction is based on the latest COIN EPISODE of Aegis Orta a.k.a. Aegis Orta season 3 episode 15. If you haven't reached that chapter and don't want to be spoiled, please press the back button! Once again, THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER.<br/><br/><b><i>GIA_XY IS <span class="u">NOT</span> ACCEPTING ANY FANFICTION REQUEST.</i></b><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I never cared about love at first. There were too many things bothering me in my whole life until I didn’t have time to think about love or anything like that.</p><p>To think about it, maybe the first man who had a real conversation with me was him. Sometimes I wonder, was that the reason for me being into him?</p><p>Affection and attraction are confusing, people associating them with love most of the time—I heard this somewhere by accident before. To be honest, I didn’t believe all of these feelings were real. But, every time I was with him, I felt like magic surrounding us, isolating us from the bitter reality.</p><p>Even so, the reality that I was a damned child who’s hated by my own father was still there. I was an ugly woman, and I did wonder why that weird man wanted to befriend me.</p><p>“You never tell me your name.”</p><p>“Is it that important?”</p><p>I was staring at the man who’s sitting beside me. The snow below us must feel so cold, but I guess we never minded because we’re both from Cocytus, the place with the lowest temperature in the demon realm.</p><p>That man was smiling happily, like a kid. He’s always like that.</p><p>“I don’t know how to call you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to. You only have to know that I like you so much until it can’t be measured!”</p><p>I was just staring at him when he said that. He’s super weird if I must say. He always seemed so happy, tailing me everywhere, asking about myself, but he never told me anything about himself.</p><p>But I guess … that didn't really matter ….</p><p>I smiled a little.</p><p>“You said you like me, right? Can I believe it?”</p><p>He tilted his head as I questioned him.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” His smile widened once again. “Of course! I can even prove it if you want!”</p><p>I laughed a little. Yes, that man was so weird, also funny at the same time. If there’s something bothering me, actually it’s not his name.</p><p>His white hair somehow reminded me of my own father—the man that I actually didn’t want to call as father. He also had red eye, like mine and my family’s—including my father too. Not that I hated him because of them, but his features looked so similar to my father.</p><p>But, somehow, as time passed, I was not bothered by that fact anymore. Now I realized that he’s so different from my father.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>He tilted his head again when I called. He looked like a child so much, so innocent—I heard children are innocent.</p><p>“You keep saying that you like me. You … won’t turn your back on me, right?”</p><p>He went silent after I asked that, stunned. Ah, he might be thinking I was weird. Not that I care though.</p><p>I just wanted to make sure … because he’s the first person who appreciated me as what I was …. If he’s also planning to leave, then I will ….</p><p>“What are you talking about? Of course, I won’t leave you.”</p><p>I was stunned as he answered with a cheerful voice, preventing me from finishing my thought. He’s grinning widely as if he was answering something super obvious.</p><p>I wondered if I could believe those words of his.</p><p>I smiled. Somehow, I felt so happy hearing that even though I couldn’t prove he’s answering the truth or not. My hand moved, grabbing one of his hands, holding it.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>His face flushed. Then, he laughed awkwardly.</p><p>I never really interacted with anyone, even my own family. That’s why interacting with this man … was something new for me. At first, I kind of got bothered by him, but now I felt so refreshed every time I met him.</p><p>I never understood love, but I wonder if this was. Not like I care though.</p><p>I just wanted to be at his side for now. I wanted to trust him. I …</p><p>
  <em>… What if he deceived me?</em>
</p><p>My heart stung every time I thought of that possibility. My chest tightened.</p><p>I hugged the white-haired man, hoping by doing that, the uneasiness in my chest would go away. I didn’t want him to go, I didn’t want to see him looking at me with the same eyes as the eyes my father had every time he was looking at me.</p><p>“Don’t leave me.”</p><p>His body felt so stiff in my arms. He might be panicking because I suddenly hugged him like that.</p><p>After a while, he moved, hugging me back. My heart felt at ease when he did that.</p><p>“I won’t, Leviathan.”</p><p>I smiled again silently.</p><p>I wanted to trust this man. I didn’t care where he was from, or who he was. It’s not important. As long as he’s on my side, any of that didn’t matter.</p><p>If only every moment with him would last forever …. Such an idiot wish wasn’t it? but I really meant that. I hoped happiness wouldn’t be too much for me—no …, for us.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I read the chapter and I did get sick because I'm too amazed by this chapter and thinking about the couple too hard. They're too precious, too sad, too—ah, I don't know anymore. I'm sooooo sad! The authors really did something that exceeds my expectation! Maybe this is the best chapter I've ever read in Aegis Orta.</p><p>CocyLevi family is the family that got me so curious from season two, and I'm still waiting for more of their story in this arc.</p><p>CocyLevi maybe are the worst parents, but they're still the best straight couple in my head. I seriously didn't expect that Cocytus was the one who fell in love first with Leviathan. I really like the scene where Cocytus decided to take after Leviathan's name. Somehow I feel so sad reading that. The feels ….</p><p>I really want to thank the authors for making this amazing story and couple—I did, but I want to thank them again, this episode really got me that bad. I don't know how to describe it anymore, but I really really love the story of CocyLevi. I know there won't be any happy ending for them, but I'm not even a fan of happy ending so I don't mind. I just want to believe that Cocytus still loves Leviathan as much as he ever did even if Raphael's power is swallowing him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>